


This is your fate

by iLouisLube



Series: This is your fate [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diapers, Forced infantilism, Infantilism, M/M, More tags added soon, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, bottles, dont like dont read, forced age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLouisLube/pseuds/iLouisLube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson likes clubbing and partying and getting drunk. Just like any other young adult. But he also is starting to develop a drug and alcohol problem, whilst battling with depression and basically homelessness. Not so much like a normal young adult now. <br/>Liam and Niall are concerned for the boys health, and devise a plan to help him, the only problem is, they are comeplete strangers to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fic adopted! If you haven't read that then go check it out! I don't mean to copy that book in any way, i am just inspiring my work off of it :)

Chapter One:

"Liam, can you come and help me here please?" Niall snapped to his husband as their youngest began screaming and hitting against the older man who had him in a tight grip. "Harry Edward you will stop this tantrum right now or God help me." Niall sighed in frustration as the younger ignored his empty threat and continued the screaming and crying. 

"What's wrong with him?" Liam asked, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes as he walked into the room. The nursery was a light blue colour and the two husbands had been having trouble in getting their baby Harry ready every day to leave the house for activities and play groups so they could get it ready for a new little addition. They needed the boy out of the house so they could add more furniture, another crib and some more toys/clothes. They also needed to decorate the walls so that they could personalise the new child's half of the room. They were due to get the new boy in the next few days depending on his behaviour once brought to the facility, and so the husbands didn't have long left. 

However, Harry was not happy with having to leave the house every day and be away from his daddies for long periods of time. He missed them, and even though he was extremely excited to get a new big brother to play with (he was the first of his friends to get a sibling and so he had been bragging for months!) the boy still was not happy with the little attention he had been receiving. 

Niall just rolled his eyes in response to his husband, handing Harry over so that he could get their baby's outfit ready for the day. 

"You get to go to football today bud, are you not excited?" Harry shook his head quickly, curls flying and hitting his face as he continued to cry. Both husbands knew the boy preferred going to dance class instead of any sporting activity they tried to place him in. His lanky body was neither good for dance or any other sport, but he enjoyed them usually, and the husbands didn't have the heart to ruin his fun. "Why not you silly little monkey?" Liam pulled a funny face to Harry as he lay him down on the changing table, and proceeded to take the onesie and diaper off. 

"I wanna stay here and help daddy and papa!" Harry declared as he kicked the jeans which Niall had started attempting to put on the boy. "No jeans!" 

Niall sighed, placing his hands on his hips as he stared down at Harry. 

"What do you want to wear then? Because you are going to football, no ifs and/or buts." 

"Can I wear the football kit now, don't wanna get changed there." Harry covered his eyes with his arms as he groaned. His headspace was a little older than normal due to the fact he was just recovering from a tantrum and needed to process his thoughts a little. 

Liam came wandering back over from the football bag with a clean pair of Nike shorts and a football tee - the clubs logo on the chest and Harry's number and name on the back. Once he was in the outfit, they allowed Harry to get down to have breakfast. Niall was the cook of the house, and Liam was more of the 'father' role though they do not conform to gender norms and both were equal in the relationship. 

"Porridge or cornflakes Haz?" Niall offered, turning around to look at the boy who had been seated in his highchair by his papa Liam. 

The boy pulled a face. 

"Coco pops please!" Harry cheered, shooting the two daddies a cheeky smile. 

"That was not an option Harry." Niall deadpanned. He was the bigger push over of the two parents, though they both agreed that they couldn't spoil their kids too often or they will be misbehaved. The younger boy pulled a face and began sulking, mumbling a quiet 'cornflakes.'

Niall put a few handfuls of the cereal on the tray of the highchair so the boy could eat the food on his own, as the two husbands didn't have time to feed Harry that morning. They had to be out of the house to take the boy to his football club in half an hour and Harry was a slow eater. The tantrum that morning had set them back a few minutes which meant they were behind schedule. 

"When we drop Harry off, do you mind dropping me at the facility before you come home because I have a meeting with the care workers." Liam mentioned to Niall as his toast pinged. 

"And why are you telling me this now?" Niall asked, a little annoyed. Liam was always keeping things which involved the new child they were getting secret, seeing as Liam was taking care of that side of things he frequently forgets to mention meetings and such that Niall would preferably like to be a part of. "Why can't I come, he will be my child too ya know." 

"Of course you can come babe, I just don't like to stress you out with more tasks. I'm sorry Niall." Liam replies, but he did not seem sincere with the apology at all. It is one that Niall had heard many times before. Harry started crying as Niall hysterically shouted at his husband. The whole argument had gotten out of hand and tensions in the household were high. 

"You tell me that every time! you expect me to be okay with staying in the dark but this is my child too! No matter what you think Liam you do not have the right to make those kind of decisions without me." 

"You're scaring Harry." Liam replied, a little taken aback from the reaction of his husband. He didn't mean to make the man upset, he genuinely didn't want the extra stress of meetings and appointments harm Niall. 

"Well maybe we shouldn't be bringing a new child into the family at this time." Niall snapped, immediately regretting the comment as his husbands face drops. "Liam..." Niall sighs. 

"Do you really think that? That we wouldn't be good parents again?" Liam sniffs. Harry had grown quiet as he realised the husbands needed to have this little moment. 

"Liam, of course I didn't mean it, I was stressed, I am stressed. What happened with Zayn was not due to bad parenting, okay?" Niall comforted as he rubbed his husbands arm. "Whatever the care workers say, Zayn was never going to want to say, and what happened must have been what was best for him." 

"We failed him Ni, we-" 

"We cant have the conversation right now." Niall interrupted as he realised the time on the wall. "Harry baby, have you finished breakfast?" The boy nodded, although half the tray was still full of the cereal. Niall ignored this face as he carried the boy upstairs to brush his teeth, leaving Liam to calm down. 

Once they had dropped the boy off at the football club, leaving when they saw the boy smiling and laughing with all his friends as they began warming up and kicking the ball between them. The car was silent as they drove to the facility, and once parked Liam finally looked at his husband in the eye. "|You can come ya know, like I do want you there." Liam says as he opens the door. Niall nods, getting out too as he wanted to be more involved in the process of getting their child. 

The two walked into the facility, signing in at the front desk and wandering into the waiting area. 

"Mr Cowell is ready for you." A random women called them into the bosses office, where they sat in two cushioned seats in front of the main boss of the facility, Simon Cowell. That meant the meeting would be serious, and normally they would just see a care worker. It was their last meeting before getting their new child. 

"Hello you two." Simon welcomed as he shuffled notes across the desk. "You will be getting Louis William Tomlinson given to your care tomorrow." He states. The two parents stare at the man in shock. They were meant to be waiting until Friday. "I thought you would both be a little happier, I mean we have to get him tonight because of a few cancelled plans on the new littles part, you know just life problems changing." Simon shrugs. 

"Of course we are excited! This is just a little overwhelming." Niall explained, the two husbands were shocked. The nursery was luckily nearly done, they just needed to finish painting. 

"That is normal. We don't have to discuss the process of care taking since you have a little already, how is Harry?" Simon asked, leaning forward.

"He is great, at football practise now." Liam answered, smiling. 

"Well expect jealousy from him as you will need to give Louis a lot of attention in the next few weeks. And he will be a little difficult of course, which may tarnish Harry's progress and headspace. This is a very dangerous thing to do, and after the case with Zayn Malik, do you think Harry can handle another brother leaving if that case does arise?" Simon asks seriously. 

"I do think it would be hard for him, but he is a good little boy and he will help Louis, I am positive. We have thought long and hard about this boy, and from the information given we are certain it will be hard, but good."

"Well, I am very glad. Now, onto financial support."

.....

The meeting had carried on to boring topics, and before long the daddies had painted the nursery, picked up Harry and given him some dinner after a well deserved nap.

"Come on little lad, lets get you out and to bed so you can meet your brother sooner!" Niall encourages as he finishes washes the dirt and sweat from Harry's body which had accumulated through the day. 

"I excited!" Harry declared as he hopped out of the bath and into a fluffy towel waiting for him in Liam's arms. 

"And I am sure he will be very excited to see you too baby!" Liam smiled, drying the boy off and getting him changed. "What story would you like today?" The man walked towards the bookshelf as Niall lowered Harry into his crib. 

"No book, I sleep and brother comes quicker!" Harry screamed, flipping over onto his side and closing his eyes. The two husbands shared a look, saying goodnight to their baby and leaving the room, keeping the night light on and the door slightly ajar. 

"Soon we are going to have two little munchkins running around." Liam smiled as he pulled his husband in for a kiss. "Just like old times." 

Niall hummed in response. "Just like one happy family again."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has an already awful night out at a club he doesn't want to be in, but to top it all off he is kidnapped by two men in the bathroom. Well at least it got him out of the awkward and awful situation waiting for him outside the bathroom door, ready to take the boy home.   
> Louis wakes up in a strange room, wearing strange clothes, with three other strange people, who keep saying strange things to him. It is all very strange. And Louis doesn't like it one little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I am re writing this chapter and the story so it is more original! That's why I did a Niam relationship instead of Ziam because most of the fics are Ziam daddies and Larry littles and I feel bad for Niall! Also, Niall I don't think would be a good character to be a little in this book to be honest.   
> If there are any spelling mistakes ir typos I am sorry, my new laptop's keyboard is HUGE compared to y old one and I am not quite used to it :/ BUT I LOVE MY NEW LAPTOP!   
> hahah anyway, I am going to write the chapter now:)  
> ENJOY!

Chapter Two:

Louis' head thumped loudly as he wandered around the full club. His friends Oli and Stan were walking ahead of him, towards the VIP section of the club. The trio were not usually hanging around that area, but they owed one of the dealers which did a lot of money, and they were now trying to get themselves out of that situation. 

"We need to talk to Mr Wright, he will be expecting us for payment." Oli stated to the worker who guarded the entrance of the section. The man checked his notes in the clipboard, staring at the three intently. 

"Mr Wright has yet to arrive, you may wait for him here." The man stated, turning his attention away as he closely watched the bodies pushing across the club, ensuring no one was getting up to anything bad. Louis huffed, already feeling sweaty in the button up dress shirt he was wearing and tight black jeans, the room was very muggy and humid as it was a hot night as it was, without the crowded club to add to it.

"He better come soon." the boy stated as he peered around the room. Stan elbowed him in the side, giving the younger a pointed look. "I don't want to be here." He grumbled to which he was ignored. Louis knew the only reason why the boys had dragged him out in the first place was because they were not going to e paying the man off with money that night, they just couldn't afford it. Louis was their way out of this situation, he was very desirable among the perverts they hang around with. 

"Louis, just smile and be nice to him. We need this to go right." Stan informed him sternly. 

Louis didn't even owe the guy anything. He never bought anything off the dude, mainly because he knew he didn't have the money for the kid of drugs the others were buying, and also he didn't want to get addicted to something else. The boy already battled with alcoholism, which was getting significantly difficult to control when the two boys kept dragging him around to these bars and clubs, wanting him to party and drink with them so they could pay off their debts. 

"There he is!" Oli pointed as a middle ages man, seemed to be in his late 30's approached with a group of equally older men. Louis shuddered as he made eye contact with a few of them, he didn't want to go anywhere near any of them, but the other two were not attractive in any retrospect and so they had to use Louis in these kinds of pay backs. 

"These boys are with me." The man stated to the guard at the entrance as they were allowed to access the VIP area. Louis clamed slightly as less people were taking up this space, and so he wasn't constantly being touched by some strangers sweaty body which was nice. 

"Go and get us some drinks Louis." Oli ordered, taking a seat at the table that the other men and Stan sat at. They hadn't left any room for Louis to sit down, and he didn't want to be hovering around their table like an idiot, and so he did what was asked, trying to remember all of the orders which were being shouted at him at once. 

"Can I get 5 vodka and cokes, 3 gin and tonics and 3 whiskey and cokes?" Louis asked the bartender. The man raised an eyebrow at the boy, whom had to point his head to the full table of men whom were discussing something business related based on the sombre looks on their faces, in the corner of the room. Once the drinks had been made Louis took three trips to the table with the drinks, trying hard not to spill any. 

"Louis, I asked for a whiskey and coke not vodka." Stan glared at the boy, pushing his drink away. 

"Leave the twink alone." Mr Wright shot back, shooting Louis one of the most disgusting smiles he had seen. Without thanking the man he turned around and walked back to the bar to get himself something to drink. "Cheeky little bugger that one aint he?" He heard the man state and he could almost feel his beady eyes staring intently at Louis' descending back, or most probably something lower. 

"Can I get a sparkling water please?" He asked the man behind the bar who, once again raised his eyebrows but without question poured the drink. Louis stayed at the bar, ignoring everyone around him as he sipped his drink, which was his first mistake of the night. 

The second being not telling the asshole Mr Wright to piss right off when he approached the boy around an hour later. 

"I think your'e going to need a little bit of vodka in that drink of yours." The man stated, standing too close for comfort for the boy. 

"No thanks, I don't like drinking," 

But the man wouldn't take no for an answer, and so the boy ended up drinking 3 shots, 2 vodka and cokes and a Smirnoff ice. And he was out of it. Louis also had a hunch that he had slipped something into one of his drinks a while back as he was feeling very strange indeed, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted to go home. And so he didn't protest when the older sweaty man grabbed him by the wrist and began whispering about leaving in his ear, because once that was all over ad done with he can finally go to sleep.

"I need the bathroom first." Louis groaned, his bladder pulsing from the many drinks he had consumed, and so with a slap on the ass Louis was sent on his way by Mr Wright. 

Louis used the cubicles, he had always been too self conscious to go to the toilet any over ways, he couldn't bring himself to pee when someone was stood right next to him. He might have chanced it if it wasn't for the two men that were stood shadily in the bathroom, staring at Louis. Once the boy had been to the toilet and washed his hands, he only had the chance to turn around for the hand dryer before there was a rag over his mouth, and arms had wrapped strongly around him from behind. Louis would have had a good chance at kicking the men away if he wasn't in a drunk and possibly drugged state. The men were caretakers for the community, not that Louis knew that. They tried to calm Louis with the chloroform on the rag, which also helped them make the taking a safe process. They pushed open the fire door which was at the back of the bathroom, and dragged the boy out, who had gone pretty limp in their hold. 

Louis was pulled to a black range rover type car, which had blacked out windows. His brain didn't form any thoughts as he was strapped into a car seat which was clearly made for someone of a younger age than himself, he didn't even react as he saw Oli, Stan and a few of the other men running towards the car from the club when they saw him being placed into the car. They were probably only worried about the fact that someone was kidnapping their payment and way out of the debt that they owed, and a large part of Louis wanted to laugh at them, and he would have done if he could have coherently formed a thought about what was happening. 

And then he blacked out. 

***  
Groaning the boy woke from his slumber, to be met with 4 blindingly white walls. His head throbbed from a hang over, and his whole body ached. Louis squinted around the plain room that he had awoken in, finally taking in the wooden bars which surrounded his form. 

"What the fuck?" Louis mumbled, sitting up and feeling physically sick. He could hardly see around him, let alone able to form a thought about what was around him. 

A few minutes later the door clicked open, and one woman and two men walked into the room. 

"Good Morning Lou!" The woman greeted, to which the boy glared ahead of him. He had never seen any of these people in his life and so was very confused as to why they had kidnaped him. "Is someone feeling a little grumpy today?" She asked in a patronising voice. 

"Don't talk to me like that, I am not a baby." 

And it was then that Louis' mind clicked things together. He was sat in a cot, with a onesie on, and this woman was talking to him like he was three years old. What the fuck.

"Why the fuck am I here?" Louis snarled, glaring daggers at the three people who seemed to be towering over him. 

"Language Louis." The woman gasped, shaking her head. "Trouble maker, write that on the file. This one his going to take at least a few months to break in." Her choice of words made Louis sick. He didn't want to be broken in, whatever that meant. "We are merely here to take you to Simon's office where your carers will collect you from. There is a nice playmate and lots of toys for you in there, so you won't get bored little one don't worry." 

Louis was confused. He didn't want to play with toys or go with his 'carers' or even to Simon's office whoever the fuck he is. He wanted to go home, sleep in his own bed and try and stay away from Stan and Oli for a little while. Whenever he gets out of this place, he is going to have to stay away from Oli and Stan for a little whole as they are going to be pretty pissed at him. 

Louis was brought away from his thoughts by one of the men walking towards the crib where he was sat. The man grabbed Louis from under the armpits and lugged him onto his hip where he had a death grip. Louis, of course, kicked and screamed and punched and thrashed around in the mans arms, trying with all his might to get down so he could try and run. This got him no where however, as the mans grip was tight, and when it started to loosen, the other man walked towards the pair and pricked Louis' thigh with a needle, injecting fluid into the boy's body. It only took a few seconds for Louis' limbs to go limp and still and the trio began their walk down the many corridors to the man's office. The way the three were acting, this seemed to be a normal occurrence for them, a mundane task with the same outcome that they have had to do many times, and Louis was not only feeling embarrassed but also scared. 

They got to Simon's office and walked in without knocking, though that didn't disrupt the man at the desk who was on the phone, beaming at the three in a silent thanks before is eyes landed on Louis. 

"Scratch that Mr Payne, your little has just arrived into my office and is ready to collect now."


End file.
